iOMG Moments
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: A fan's perspective of what could happen in iOMG. More specifically, a Seddie fan. Read and Review.


_**iOMG Moments**_

_**Summary: What could happen in iOMG. Read & Review.**_

_**Author's Note: So as soon I saw the iOMG promo today, I just KNEW i won't be able to take my mind off it until it premieres! So here's my little one-shot thingie, because I can't resist! I'm the absolute LAST person to be writing an iOMG story, because my iStart A Fan War story...yeah, it was SO far from what ACTUALLY happened that I'm pretty sure I'm crazy...anyways, on to the story! Enjoy :-)**_

iOMG:

"Why do I have to go to the stupid lockdown thingie?" Sam whined as she and Carly made their ways to their lockers. "It's not fair! And it's stupid. Why do I have to spend my Friday night at _school_?"

"Oh, come on Sam!" Her bubbly friend said. "It'll be fun! I'm sure it's going to be just like a sleepover!"

"A sleepover at school!" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Sam, you have to go." Carly persisted. "You get extra credit, and without the extra credit, you might have to repeat eleventh grade."

"Ugh." Sam groaned, forcing her locker open.

"Hi!" Freddie said, walking over to Sam and Carly.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned again.

"What's wrong with her?" Freddie asked Carly, nodding at Sam.

"She has to go to the Lock In." Carly explained.

"The Lock In thing does sound kind of stupid." Freddie agreed.

"What did I tell you?" Sam said, rolling her eyes again at Carly.

"Both of you are going!" Carly insisted. "Besides, Sam, Brad will be there."

"For the last time, Carly." Sam said, annoyed. "I don't like him, and I never did!"

"But you said he was hot!" Carly argued.

"Doesn't mean I like him." Sam said. She and Carly began arguing as Freddie just stood and watched.

"Admit you love Brad!" Carly said.

"No!" Sam said, crossing her arms.

"I will not stop until you and Brad are together." Carly exclaimed.

Freddie sighed to himself. This was going to be a loooong night.

**SEDDIE!***

"Brad!" Carly said, walking over to a tall blonde boy in the cafeteria. "Brad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Brad said, turning away from his friends to look at Carly.

"Look, I need you to come with me...it's really important." Carly said, her brown eyes serious.

Brad shrugged. "Okay. What is it?"

"Just follow me." Carly insisted, and she started walking out with Brad following her. She led him to the cafeteria, where Sam was waiting impatiently, sitting at one of the tables. When she saw who Carly had brought, her blue eyes darkened and narrowed at her best friend.

"Carly!" She said.

"Oh, come on Sam!" Carly begged.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brad asked, looking at Carly and Sam confused. Carly didn't answer, she only turned the lights off, leaving only a dim light coming from the back of the room in the kitchen.

"I'm not coming back." She said, winking and closing the door.

"Ugh!" Sam exclaimed for the third time that day.

"Why did she put us both in here?" Brad asked Sam.

"She thinks I have a crush on you." Sam sighed, sitting down.

"Dude, I like someone else already," Brad said, putting his hands in front of him. "We have a date tomorrow night, so-"

"I don't like you, trust me." Sam assured him. "I like someone else, too."

"Who?" Brad asked, sitting down by her, interested.

Sam sighed. "Someone who could never like me back."

"That sucks." Brad sympathized.

"Yeah." Sam said, looking down.

"But how do you know they don't like you?" Brad asked her, curious.

"I just assume." Sam answered. "It's kind of obvious."

"You should tell them how you feel, you know." Brad said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Sam said, turning her head to the side thoughtfully. "Anyways Brad, sorry for what Carly did. I gotta go." Without looking back, she darted out of the cafeteria.

**SEDDIE!***

"Sam!" Carly explained, seeing her friend coming towards her. "What happened with Brad? Did you kiss? Does he love you? Are you dating?"

"I never liked Brad, Carly!" Sam said, shaking her head.

"Don't you want a nice boyfriend?" Carly said desperately. "Go for it, make a move!"

"I like someone else, okay?" Sam said. Carly was silent.

"Who?" She asked, curious.

"Nobody." Sam muttered.

"Sam..." Carly said. "Can't you just admit your feelings?"

"No, Carly!" Sam cried. "I don't want to go and sappily admit my feelings for somebody. Can't you understand that?"

Carly blinked, and Sam shook her head. She turned and walked out a door that led to a darkened hallway, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, breathing heavily.

Back in the lightened hallway, Carly desperately searched for Freddie, who was on his laptop on a small table in the hallway.

"Freddie," Carly said, walking over to him. "Freddie, I need you to talk to Sam."

The brown haired boy looked up at her with a weird look on his face. "Why would you need _me_ to talk to _Sam_? She's more likely to listen to you right now, anyway."

"No...look, Sam is in love, I can tell." Carly admitted. "It's torturing her. I thought it was Brad, but it was someone else. I think that she just really needs a guy's perspective right now."

Freddie sighed, but stood up. "Fine."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Freddie!"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, walking into the dark hallway. Carly walked over to the window where she could clearly see her two friends.

"Ah!" Sam exclaimed, her eyes wide when she saw Freddie.

"Carly wanted me to talk to you." He said, looking into her blue eyes with his brown ones.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sam said protectively. "Carly thinks I'm in love or whatever."

"I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there." Freddie began, trying his best to ignore how her perfect golden curls fell flawlessly over her shoulders, though it had been hard to ignore that lately. "'Cuz you never know if the person you like is going to like you back."

Sam looked at him, her usually bright blue eyes sad. She had a serious expression, the dark, solemn side of Sam you didn't see often.

"But you never know what might happen." Freddie said softly, keeping steady eye contact.

Sam drew a sharp breath, her face moving slightly closer. In one swift movement, she pressed her lips to Freddie's mouth, placing one hand firmly on his shoulder. Freddie was surprised and shocked, but somewhat pleased. He closed his eyes, kissing Sam back.

Carly's eyes widened. "Gah..." She muttered to herself, blinking rapidly.

Sam gently pulled away from Freddie, opening her eyes. Her eyes were wide, and just as surprised as he was.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked, confused.

"I..." Sam grimaced. "Please just assume and be right. I don't want to say it."

"You like me, don't you?" Freddie guessed, grinning.

Sam smiled weakly. "I-well, yeah." She admitted.

_**Author's Note: I decided, "What the hell? Why not be one those authors who writes about what they expect to happen in the upcoming episode, only to be disappointed by the real episode?" No offense to anyone who's written iOMG stories or wrote an iStart A Fan War story (I did. Don't read unless you want to become blind. It was HORRIBLE!)**_

_**Read & Review, por favor! **_

_**(PS: I dunno if it was lockdown or Lock In so I'm assuming Sam believed it was Lock Down but it was actually Lock In...okay? Quoting Carly Shay in my story, "Gah."**_

_**I should just shut the f*ck up, right?)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alexx**_

_**(WiccansRule)**_


End file.
